


Cacophony

by himawaridreams



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prey." </p><p>That term is what she had been known as for quite awhile now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a good day. For my very first post on ao3, I wanted to delve a little bit into Yui's character. I feel like she's very under appreciated, which is sad since she has so much potential as a character. So I set out to give her a little more development that she didn't quite get in the anime. 
> 
> This is based off the first season of the anime, by the way.
> 
> Please enjoy! c:

Yui was sure of only one trait of herself. That she had infallible faith; a trait of herself that always got her through multiple struggles throughout her considerably short life. Whether it was sniveling on the floor once she scraped her knee while she was younger, internally begging God to make the pain go away through her childish wails; or whether it was her pleading whatever holy entity that existed in the vast stretch of sky above to grant her protection through the various trials she was about to face. She was so sure of herself... and yet, why had she been given such a huge cross to bear?

Somehow Yui had expected her stay at this unbeknownst place while her father had been absent to be hospitable. At the very least, they would provide for her basic needs. Well, you could say they provided for her basic needs... her _human_ needs, as they would say. Yes... those were the only necessities that her hosts had so generously bestowed upon her. After all, such frivolities wouldn't be mandatory for someone such as herself, as far as they were concerned.

_"Prey."_

That term is what she had been known as for quite awhile now. The very word made her feel nauseous and filled her senses to the utter brim with disgust. Never before had she felt so dirty and unclean. Paranoia would flood her very being everyday, her ears would replay the same sickening static over and over, and her mind would haunt her mercilessly when she let her guard down just the smallest bit, torturing her with those horrific scenes that would reduce her to a shaking and sobbing ball on her bed, praying for it to all end right there and then.

But even if she wanted it all to end, they would prevent her from doing so.

After all, she _was_ prey of the finest quality. Why would they let somehow such as herself off herself while she was such an unique specimen with veins full of that special blood they desired and craved so fervently? Not a chance.

And so, the endless cycle continued without falter. The seasons soon began to change, the wind growing a little more colder as her suffering prolonged. Yui noticed that even the wind itself seemed to be bitter along with her, whipping the barren trees with its howling moans. The origin of her bitterness: God, herself, or her captors soon began to blur with time, however. 

Soon the color drained away from the world around her, turning everything she did into a monotonous and bleak loop of the day previous. Every bloodsucking session, every despicable thing that they did to her soon became the background noise of her shrinking and pitiful world. She didn't even bother to struggle anymore. What was the point? No matter what she did, they seemed to enjoy every bit of it. Her pleas, her screams, her sobs... all boosted their egos and fueled their actions even further. 

A person would probably wonder what they would do in this sort of situation. As for herself, she did too even before this happened. But she would quickly push the unpleasant thoughts to the back of her mind, brushing it off as something that would never happen in her wildest dreams. God would definitely protect her! As long as she stood firm in her faith, nothing bad would knock her off her feet for long. She needed believe since man was weak, right?

How terribly wrong she was.

The vampires had stripped her of her dignity and modesty amongst other things... but there was one major thing that they disposed of. The only thing Yui was completely and utterly sure of about herself. Her rock, her sanctuary, her respite from the toil of everyday life. The one thing that she was wholly confident and proud of in herself.

Her infallible faith.


End file.
